Thirst for Adventure
by Memory Rise
Summary: Adventurers from the outer edges of Oo have finally returned. Ami, the fox, and Haru, the wolf, seek out an amazing adventure with our heros, Finn and Jake. What will happen on this exploration? I honestly have no idea, my summaries usually have nothing to do with what I write. Oh, well. reviews are appreciated! Rated T just in case.


**AN: Okay, just tryin' this out. I had this crazy idea for an Adventure Time story, and I just want to see what people think about it. So review and tell me if you think I should continue! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Adventurers From the Other End**

I hover over my friend. She opens her eyes, and instead of shrieking in fear like I want her to, she pushes me off of her and sits up straight, yawning and stretching.

"Can't scare a wolf, Ami. Nice try though." Haru says. I frown. "Meh. I'll get you sooner or later," I say. She shrugs. "If you say so." She responds. I sigh and float down out of the tree.

"I wonder if Bubblegum will be happy to see us?" I think aloud. Haru yawns again and follows me down. "I'm not even sure if she'll remember us." She replies. Juiko follows us down out of the tree. "Hey, were you guys bout ta leave without me?" He says sleepily. I laugh and scratch him on the head. In response, he crawls into my hair and sits in between my ears.

Juiko, Haru and I have been exploring and adventuring throughout Oo. We met Princess Bubblegum a while ago, like when she was fourteen. We left to go explore the giant chunk missing out of the planet. Now both Haru and I are fourteen, and we've finally returned to this end of Oo. We have no idea how old Juiko is. But he's a really really tiny kitten-squirrel thing, who can read minds by the way, with a big attitude. But he can be pretty funny sometimes.

But Haru and I? Well, for starters, Haru is a wolf. Her ears and hair and tail are all a dark gray with black speckles here and there. Her hair is short and messy and so is her tail. Me? I'm a fox. My ears and tail are red with white tips, and my hair is the same shade of red with the end of my side-swept bangs white as well. My hair, besides the bangs, is long and goes down past my waist. Well, now that you know what we look like, I think I'll continue with the story now. Oh, and both of us can fly. Not too far off the ground, it's more like floating. Cool, right? Wait, *smacks forehead* I need to focus! Back to story!

Haru, Juiko and I make our way through the woods curiously in search of a cave. Yes, we did sleep in a tree, but it was uncomfortable as nubs. Haru usually sleeps in a cave and me in a burrow nearby. I'm not picky about where I make my burrow, but Haru has to sleep in a cave. It's kind of a thing with her. I usually burrow inside the cave, that is if the ground isn't rock. If it is then I just make it outside the cave.

After a few hours of searching, we come to the edge of the forest. Just beyond the various hills, we see a strange tree-house type thing. No, like it's literally a house that looks like a tree. Out of curiosity, I, of course, am chosen to go see what's up with it.

I hover my way over to the house. I silently float up to the second story window. Inside, I see three figures. The smallest looks like a little robot thing with a face and a few buttons below the screen. The second smallest appears to be a dog. It's kind of orange-ish. The last and largest figure is what looks like a human... wait, I thought humans were extinct! I think Bubbles (my nickname for Princess Bubblegum) might have told me about one, though. Anyway, the supposed human has on mostly blue clothing, a green backpack, and a white hat that covers all of his head but his face and has little nubs at the top that look like ears. I silently creep down the side of the house and back to Haru and Juiko.

"I think there's a human living there!" I say to Haru. She nods. "Really? Sounds sweet. Let's go check it out!" She says. She zooms over to the front door. I follow her. "Wait! We can't just randomly knock on the door!" I shout after her. Juiko hops back in my hair and holds on to one of my ears. "Why not? Come on, Ami! You're supposed to be an adventurer!" He says. He tugs my ear forward. I sigh and move a little faster, running now.

"Alright. Fine." I say. He laughs and holds his paw up in the air.

We arrive at the door and Haru has already knocked. I hear various chatter and music being turned off. Haru's eyes widen and she floats above the door frame, dragging me with her. "Shh! I have an idea! Let's scare 'em!" She says. I'm hesitant at first, but after all, I am a fox. And foxes love pranks.

"Huh? HeellOOOoo?" The human says, looking around. I drop down and pop my claws out with a _ching_. "RAWR!" I shout. He screams, jumps and falls over. He scrambles to a standing position.

"Aww, what was that for...?" He mumbles, scratching his head. I laugh and flip myself right-sdie-up. "Sorry man, I couldn't help it." I tell him as a laughing Haru drops down as well. A male voice yells down to the human boy.

"Hey Finn! You okay? I heard you screamin' like a little girl!" It yells. Juiko snickers from my hair. The guy I assume to be Finn turns a faint shade of pink. "No I didn't! And I'm fine!" He yells back.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Finn asks, turning back to us. I hold my three-fingered hand out to him. "I'm Ami! This is Haru and Juiko," I say, gesturing to my friends with my other hand. Finn takes mine and shakes. "Oww!" He says, recoiling his hand. I look down at mine and see that I still have my claws out. I snicker and pop them back in. "Whoops! Sorry, I forgot I had my claws out." I say. He nods and rubs his hand.

"Anyway, are you a human?" Haru asks him, pushing me out of the way and poking his cheek. He nods. "Yup." He replies. The orange dog from before pokes his head out the door. Except this time, he's a lot longer.

"Hey Finn, who're these peeps?" He asks. I laugh and re-introduce myself. He nods. "Cool. I'm Jake. Whadaya need with us?" He asks. I think about it for a bit, then look back to him and shrug. "I dunno, just bein' neighborly? We just came back from exploring the other end of Oo, and we couldn't find a cave to crash in, and we saw your guys' house and got curious. But then again, when you're adventurers like us, you're curious about everything..." I ramble. Finn's eyes widen and seem to almost sparkle.

"You guys are adventurers too?" He asks softly. I nod and smile. "Yup! Totally! Wait, too...? Oh, you guys are adventurers?" I ask excitedly. Jake nods. I clap my hands together in glee. I've never met any other explorers or adventures besides Haru, Juiko and I! This is so cool!

"Sweet! Hey, maybe we could go on our own adventure some time!" Juiko suggests. Haru shrugs. "Howabout we go to find the 'mysterious cave to be Haru's home!'" She says. I giggle.

"Oh, we still gotta go say hi to Bubblegum, she still doesn't know we're back yet!" I tell Haru. Finn and Jake don't seem to hear us, they're talking about something. Juiko nuzzles into my hair and holds on to my bangs. "Let's go!" He says. I wave to Finn and Jake and start to float away.

"See ya! It was nice meeting you!" I shout over my shoulder. They wave and head back into their home. Wow, more adventurers! Holy nubs, this is exciting!

We head over to the Candy Kingdom. Gee, I can't wait to see Bubbles again!

**Okay, so I'm kind of in a hurry! I'll have the next post up as soon as possible, that is if you all like it... Oh, well. I'm probably gonna keep going anyway, So HA! XD! Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
